


Movie Magic

by helloferelith



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: First Date, First Kiss, Lucas is a lovestruck idiot, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22879084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloferelith/pseuds/helloferelith
Summary: Lucas might possibly have a teeny tiny crush on the boy who works at the local cinema. He even starts coming to watch movies by himself just to get a glimpse of the boy, but he's not pining. He's not.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 13
Kudos: 193





	Movie Magic

The first time Lucas saw him, he'd been with a large group of friends to see the latest Avengers movie. He'd been awestruck, hanging back as the gorgeous boy sold each of his friends tickets, before finally turning to him and looking at him expectantly. Lucas had pulled out his wallet, staring at him throughout the whole transaction, his normally confident and suave demeanor was non-existent. The boy was so... pretty. Floppy light brown hair, flushed cheeks and startlingly crystal eyes. And then he smiled and Lucas swooned.

He'd struggled to pay attention to the movie after that, his mind thoroughly occupied.

Halfway through, he walked out to buy a drink, wanting, needing, to see the tall boy again. However, when he got to the concession stand, he was nowhere to be seen. Sulking, he paid for his drink and dragged his feet as he walked back into the cinema screen.

Again, after the movie had finished he looked around for him.

"Can I help you?" The tall, black-skinned young guy behind the counter asked, a bemused smile on his face. His eyes were dark and he had a shaved head. He looked muscular underneath his work polo and Lucas probably would have even flirted with him a bit, if he hadn't seen the angel earlier.

"The guy who was here earlier..." Lucas said, feeling foolish.

"Eliott?" He grinned. "What about him?"

Lucas blushed. "Uh... what days does he work?"

"Oh my god, this is adorable," the guy laughed. Lucas’ eyes flickered down to his name badge. Idriss. "He works Thursday and Friday nights, and all day Sunday."

"Thanks," Lucas muttered, slinking away. He glanced back, seeing Idriss pull out his phone, no doubt texting Eliott about the creepy dude at the cinema with a crush on him. Lucas sighed as he left, joining his friends at the bar across the street.

He thought about Eliott all week, fantasizing over his soft smile and the way his eyes creased. Wanting desperately to trace over his cheeks and feel the indents underneath his fingers. When Thursday rolled around, Lucas found himself dressing carefully before heading to the cinema, nerves sending butterflies sprawling through his insides.

There was a bit of a line, so Lucas occupied himself by staring at the board to see what was playing. The cinema showed a mix of mainstream and art house films. Nothing particularly interested him though, so he shrugged and picked some comedy movie.

"Hey, welcome to Le Grand Rex," Eliott said, giving him a polite smile. "What movie are you seeing today?"

"One ticket to Palm Springs please," Lucas said, eyes searching his face hungrily.

"One?" Eliott asked, looking puzzled, his eyes flicking behind him. Lucas glanced back. There was a petite blonde girl there giving him a hopeful look. Lucas looked back at Eliott.

"I'm here alone," he said. Eliott nodded, bemused now.

"Okay, one ticket. That’ll be eight euros, thanks," he said in a soft voice. His smile was a lot more friendly now, and his eyes squinted happily.

_ Ask him what time he finishes _ , a little voice said in his head.

"Enjoy the movie," Eliott said, handing him his ticket. Lucas nodded, already kicking himself as he walked away.  _ Idiot. _

The movie was good, he supposed. The jokes were funny and Andy Samberg played the main character which was a bonus, but Lucas just couldn't appreciate it. All he could think about was Eliott.  _ Eliott, Eliott, Eliott. _

The cinema was mostly empty. It was pretty late and this movie had been out for a few weeks now. He had watched most of the people in front of him buy tickets for some sappy romantic drama, thanks to some two-for-one offer. It’s probably why Eliott had looked at him so strangely when he'd been on his own. Lucas sighed, putting his feet up on the seat in front of him.

A few minutes later, a torch flashed in his face, blinding him. He groaned, covering his face with his hand.

"Hey, uh, please don't put your feet up like that," the guy said.

Lucas blinked past the spots in his eyes. Was that Eliott?

"I'm sorry," Lucas said, putting his feet down, staring up at Eliott. His face was in the shadows with the screen behind him, hiding his expression. The tall boy nodded at him, before moving on, Lucas looking after him with a sigh. He should have asked him to sit down for awhile.

On the way out Lucas’ gaze lingered on Eliott, who was wiping down the countertop. _ Just go up to him and ask him out. _

His heart raced in his chest. Eliott was humming as he cleaned, completely lost in his own world. Lucas couldn't bring himself to intrude, so walked out, missing the way Eliott looked up and saw him at the last moment, pouting at his retreating back.

Somehow, he managed to stay away for the rest of the weekend, but come Thursday, there he was again. He'd come a little bit later this time in order to avoid the rush of couples. and sure enough, the foyer was deserted. Lucas liked to think he wasn't imagining things when he walked up to the counter and saw Eliott's eyes light up.

"Back again," Eliott smiled. "What are you seeing today?"

"Hi," Lucas said. "Um, I'm not actually sure." He wasn't really here for the movie, after all. He had no idea what was even playing today.

Looking up at the board, Lucas studied it, dismayed to see that he didn't recognise any of the options. He looked back at Eliott helplessly.

"What about Kajillionaire?" Eliott suggested. "It's kinda sad-funny but it’s beautifully shot."

"Yeah," Lucas nodded. "That sounds good."

"So, I noticed you come here alone a lot now. Where are your usual gang of friends?” He asked, bemused.

"Yeah, what can I say, they just aren’t the movie buffs I thought they were" Lucas huffs out a laugh. 

Eliott smiled causing his eyes to crinkle and Lucas cried inwardly. "What's your name?"

"Um, Lucas " He said, blushing.

"Nice," Eliott smiled. “I’m Eliott”

"I know," Lucas admitted. "I asked someone else who worked here."

"Idriss," Eliott smirked. "He told me about that."

Lucas blushed again, clearing his throat. He was making an ass of himself, so he opened up his wallet and handed Eliott the eight euros. Eliott gave him his ticket in return. Both of them stared at each other. Words burned on the tip of Lucas’ tongue.  _ It’s dead in here, come watch the movie with me. Can I have your number? Go on a date with me. _ But instead he said nothing, offering Eliott a lame smile and walking away.

Eliott walked into the screen halfway through the movie, giving him a small smile as he checked the rows. Lucas longed to reach out and grab his hand, to make him stay, but instead just stared after him again, his chest aching. He would have to do something, and soon. This pining was getting ridiculous.

Next Thursday, Lucas’ heart sank. Instead of Eliott, Idriss was the one manning the counter. "Well, well," he smirked. "If it isn't small, dark and handsome."

"I generally go by Lucas," he said, eyes narrowed. 

They stared at each other, Idriss amused, Lucas annoyed. He wanted to ask where Eliott was, but he didn't want to give Idriss the satisfaction.

He looked up at board, searching it for something to watch to get him the fuck away from Idriss and his unwavering stare.

"You should go see I Carry You With Me," Idriss suggested, his smirk widening. "I feel like you'd enjoy it."

"What's it about?" Lucas asked suspiciously.

"It's a gay coming out story, set in Mexico in the 90s," Idriss shrugged. His eyes danced with mischief, making Lucas reluctant to trust him. But it did sound good.

"Fine," he said, handing over his money.

"Enjoy," Idriss called to him, as Lucas walked away with his ticket.

Lucas pushed through the heavy doors into the screen. It was completely empty...except for one person, who turned to look at him as he made his way towards the seats. His heart leapt.  There, sitting directly in the middle of the cinema, in ripped jeans and a black t-shirt, hair adorably mussed, was Eliott.

"Uh, hey," Eliott said, blushing as Lucas approached him.

"Hi," Lucas responded, looking down at him, feeling a little faint at how fast his heart was racing.

"So, uh, I was hoping you would join me for a movie," Eliott said quickly, biting his lip nervously. Lucas stared at him, mouth hanging open.  _ This beautiful creature was asking him out? Like, he was interested? Was he dreami _ ng?

"Are you serious?" He asked, subtly pinching the inside of his arm to make sure this was real life.

"Oh," Eliott said, frowning slightly. "Do you not want to?"

"No, fuck, yeah I want to," Lucas said. "I've been trying to summon up the courage to ask you out for weeks."

"Oh thank God," Eliott said, rubbing a hand over his chest. "I thought maybe I'd been reading into things too much, I tend to do that sometimes"

"Sorry," Lucas flushed. He looked down at the seat next to Eliott, inclining his head.

"Sit down," Eliott said enthusiastically. "Please."

Lucas sat beside him, his heart fluttering. Was this a date? Did it count? If you rocked up separately and happened to buy a ticket to the same movie. Although... it had been Idriss who’d suggested it.

"Did you set this up?" Lucas asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Maybe," Eliott said, lips turning up at the corners as he fought back a grin. It was adorable.

The movie started playing, lighting up their faces. Lucas gazed over at Eliott. He was looking down at him through his eyelashes, shy but eager, and Lucas melted. It should be illegal to be so beautiful. He wanted to lean over and kiss him so badly his fingers ached. Instead, he turned to watch the start of the movie, settling into the seat.

Eliott fidgeted a lot, which kept drawing Lucas’ attention. Each time, he was sure Eliott was looking at him, but when he looked over, Eliott would be watching the movie. It was infuriating, but a little cute. Eliott was probably just as nervous as him, and it made Lucas feel a little bolder. He wondered if Eliott would let him put his arm around him, or maybe hold his hand? He just wanted to  _ touch him. _

Lucas looked down at Eliott's hand. It was placed on his leg, only a few centimeters away from Lucas' own. If he just moved it over a little bit. He inched his hand over slightly, and Eliott's fingers twitched. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see that Eliott was watching their hands as well. He felt his heart in his throat as he moved it over a little more, his pinkie brushing against the side of Eliott's. The boy turned his hand palm side up, and Lucas bit his lip as he took the invitation, intertwining their fingers together.

Eliott's hand was warm in his, and Lucas bit back his ecstatic laugh. He was holding hands with a beautiful boy,  _ with Eliott. _

The movie was really sad and cute, and at one point Lucas had to blink back tears. He glanced at Eliott, who was sniffling. He pulled his hand away, wiping at Eliott's cheeks. The boy gave him a watery smile, and Lucas wrapped his arm around his shoulder, pulling him closer.

Eliott pulled away, only far enough to grab the seat arm and push it up, before returning to Lucas’ side, snuggling into him.

Lucas could feel his warmth all along his side, Eliott's head against his shoulder. His heart nearly burst with how happy he felt at that moment. 

For the rest of the movie, they stayed like that, Eliott pressed against him while Lucas trailed a hand up and down his arm.

Once it finished, they watched the credits, both of them reluctant to move. Lucas gazed down at Eliott.  _ Look up _ , he pleaded silently.  _ Please look up. _

As if he'd heard his thoughts, Eliott shifted slightly, glancing up at him and then freezing, eyes widening. He looked like a deer in headlights, and Lucas would have smiled if he wasn't just as affected.  _ Kiss him. _

His arm was still around Eliott, and he slid it up to cup Eliott’s cheek, rubbing over his flushed skin. Eliott leaned into it, eyes fluttering closed and Lucas gulped.  _ This was it! _

Lucas closed the distance between them, lips pressing gently to Eliott's, swallowing the boy’s sigh. Eliott’s hands slid up his chest, gripping his sweatshirt and holding him close, returning his kiss with fervour, making Lucas tremble.

God, this was everything. "Eliott," he whispered against his mouth.

The boy opened his mouth for him and Lucas groaned as he slipped his tongue inside, gently mapping it, shuddering at the tentative slide of Eliott's tongue against his. He mewled, and Lucas pulled him even closer, chasing the sound.

He pulled away, resting his forehead on Eliott's, panting for breath.

"Wow," Eliott breathed, pulling away, letting go of Lucas’ jumper with one hand and reaching up, rubbing his thumb over his bottom lip. Lucas watched the finger with darkened eyes. Eliott seemed to realise what he was doing a moment later, flushing, mouth gaping open with his thumb pressing on the centre of his lip.

The credits conveniently ended, throwing the cinema into darkness. Eliott’s hands dropped to Lucas’ waist, as he pulled him into his lap, before moving up to grip at his hair, pulling him into a sizzling kiss, tongue possessing Lucas’, kissing him hungrily. Lucas moaned, gripping his shoulders and matching him kiss for kiss.

Eliott’s phone buzzed and he pulled away reluctantly, checking it. They both looked down at the screen to see a text from Idriss.

11:03pm  _ Hey, so, I see you're having a good time down there and all. But can you leave, so I can actually lock up please? _

"Oops." Eliott whispered.

Another text.

11:04pm  _ Also, Eliott dude, you'll definitely lose your job if the boss sees you getting frisky in the cinema. So I hope you’re both wearing clothes. _

11:04pm  _ I'm turning the lights on now. Last chance to make yourself presentable. _

The lights flickered on thirty seconds later.

11:05pm  _ Oh thank God. Now, hurry up. _

Lucas had moved off of his lap, standing in front of him, and Eliott stood up. He looked as reluctant to leave as Lucas felt. He didn't want this to be over.

"I had a really good time," Eliott whispered as they left the screen. Both of them ignored Idriss standing behind the counter watching them.

"Me too," Lucas said. He looked at Eliott, getting caught up in his sparkling eyes. He just wanted to kiss him again, to continue where they left off.

"Can I have your number?" Eliott asked, shy again now under the bright lights of the foyer.

"Definitely," Lucas said. He pulled out his phone and unlocked it, handing it to Eliott. The other boy did the same, and Lucas saved his own number in Eliott's phone, exchanging it back for his. He stared down at the phone screen. Eliott had written his name with a rainbow love heart emoji next to it, and Lucas melted. "Adorable," he whispered.

"Are you free on Saturday?" Eliott asked, pocketing his phone and smiling at him.

"I could be," Lucas said, stepping closer, intertwining their fingers together. "What did you have in mind?"

"We could maybe go to a park or something?" Eliott suggested. "It's gonna be warm."

Lucas bit his lip as he imagined them both laying together on a picnic blanket. "Sounds awesome," he said hoarsely.

"Then it's a date," Eliott smiled, dipping his head to meet Lucas halfway, kissing him.

Idriss cleared his throat and Eliott jumped away from him guiltily. "Right," he whispered, glancing over at his friend and then back at Lucas. "I'll see you on Saturday."

"Good night," Lucas said, leaning up onto his tiptoes to press one more kiss against Eliott’s soft lips, sighing as he reluctantly pulled away.

"Night," Eliott smiled brightly, waving goodbye as he turned back toward Idriss.

Lucas cheerfully stuck his middle finger up at Idirss as he walked out the door. Idriss laughed.

Feeling buoyant, Lucas walked home, feeling like he was floating on air. He'd kissed Eliott, had an amazing date with him, had gotten his phone number, and to top it all off, had another date with him on Saturday. Life was definitely looking up.

**Author's Note:**

> Your kudos and comments make my day :)


End file.
